Mon printemps en plein décembre
by Mydaya
Summary: Songfic Yuki x Shuichi. Yuki aime le froid, la neige, pourtant il quittera tout cela pour être à ses côtés... Review pleaseuh !


**Mon printemps en plein décembre**

* * *

**Auteur** : Mydaya 

**Série** : Gravitation

**Couple** : Yuki x Shuichi

**Genre** : Shonen-ai introspection. Songifc. "This is my December" de Linkin Park.

**Disclaimers** : Ni le manga, ni la chanson, ni les persos, ne sont à moi.

**Note** : Kiriban 1000 de mon site Missy Myd', pour Steph. J'ai essayé de faire I.C., mais bon, je peux mieux faire, je pense ;;

* * *

**This is my December  
This is my time of the year  
This is my December  
This is all so clear**

_Voici__mon mois de décembre  
C'est mon moment de l'année  
C'est mon décembre  
Tout est si clair_

* * *

Yuki regarda la fumée sortir de ses lèvres. Elle s'éleva dans le ciel puis disparut dans le ciel gris. Il faisait gris pendant ce mois de décembre, mais ainsi, la neige n'en sortait que plus belle. Le blond finit sa cigarette et l'écrasa sur le trottoir. 

Il aimait bien cette période de l'année. Sa vie avait chamboulé durant cette période, avec des meurtres, mais c'était aussi la période de l'année où Shuichi était tout excité par les fêtes. Alors pourquoi aimer décembre ? Il ne savait pas trop exactement.

* * *

**This is my December  
This is my snow covered home  
This is my December  
This is me alone**

_Voici mon mois de décembre  
C'est ma maison couverte de neige  
Voici__ mon mois de décembre  
C'est__ moi seul_

* * *

La neige semblait pure, mais elle avait des tâche d'urine de chien dans un coin, de la boue dans un autre, etc. Mais elle était belle quand même. Yuki réfléchit à son prochain roman et se demanda s'il pouvait y insérer un moment neigeux. Ca pourrait bien rendre. 

Il revint sur ses pas, commençant à avoir froid. Il aimait bien être seul pendant un moment, ne plus avoir les braillements de Shuichi dans les oreilles. Le garçon, lui, était pur, c'était incroyable. Yuki passa une main dans ses cheveux en soupirant. Non, il voulait être seul dans cette neige.

* * *

**And****I just wish that I didn't feel  
Like there was something****I missed  
And I take** **back all the things I said  
To make you feel like that  
And I just wish that I didn't feel  
Like there was something I missed  
And I take back all the things I said to you**

_Et j'espère juste ne pas me sentir  
C'est comme si quelque chose me manquait  
Et je retire tout ce que j'ai dit  
Qui a pu te faire mal  
Et j'espère juste ne pas me sentir  
Comme si j'étais passé à quelque chose  
Et je reprends toutes les choses que je t'ai dites_

* * *

Ce n'était pas comme si Shuichi lui manquait, noooon ! Il était parti tôt ce matin pour apprécier la fraîcheur de l'air et le calme du paysage. Shuichi dormait encore, mais à présent, il devait être réveillé... 

La veille, Shuichi avait réclamé un cadeau pour noël et Yuki avait répliqué avec sa gentillesse habituelle que ce n'était que pour les gosses, que ce n'était qu'un atout commercial. Ensuite Shuichi avait piqué sa crise. Bref, comme d'habitude... Seulement... maintenant que le blond passait devant un magasin de babioles, il se demanda s'il allait entrer pour acheter un cadeau, malgré ce qu'il avait dit. Ca lui ferait pardonner ses dures paroles, sûrement. De toute manière, Shuichi lui pardonnait presque toujours.

Entrant dans le magasin, il en ressortit aussitôt, n'ayant pas envie de se confronter à toute la horde de parents qui étaient là pour la même chose que lui. Et si jamais quelqu'un le reconnaissait ? Il y aurait une émeute, c'est certain. Il devrait faire plus attention quand il sortait... Mais toute cette histoire l'empêchait de faire plaisir à Shuichi et ça le dérangeait plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre...

* * *

**And I give it all away  
Just to have somewhere to go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone to come home to**

_Et je donne tout  
Juste__ pour avoir quelque part où aller  
Faire cadeau de tout cela  
Juste pour que quelqu'un m'attende à la maison._

* * *

Mais il avait envie de lui offrir quelque chose... Un gamin passa en skateboard et il le choppa par le col. 

— Eh ! protesta l'adolescent.

— Dis-moi, ça te dirait de te faire 100 yens ?

— Pour faire quoi exactement ? demanda le jeune avec un regard suspicieux.

— Pour aller acheter quelque chose à l'intérieur de cette boutique.

— Il est où, le piège ?

— C'est la horde de parents.

— Mouais. Ok.

Yuki lui donna l'argent nécessaire, lui dit ce qu'il fallait acheter, puis il disparut dans le magasin. Yuki attendit. Il commença à neiger, mais il ne fit pas d'effort pour s'en protéger. Le frais lui remettait les idées en place.

Il aimait le calme. Mais il aimait plus Shuichi. Il aimait savoir qu'il le retrouverait chez eux. C'était agréable.

* * *

**This is my December  
These are my snow-covered trees  
This is me pretending  
This is all I need**

_C'est__ mon décembre  
Ce__ sont mes rêves couverts de neige  
C'est moi qui fait semblant  
C'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin_

* * *

Il était devenu écrivain, c'était déjà bien. Il avait trouvé quelqu'un à aimer, c'était encore mieux. C'était ses deux rêves et maintenant qu'il les avait, il avait l'impression que la neige recouvrait ses anciens souvenirs, son passé. 

Il faisait ainsi semblant d'être heureux, d'être heureux de maltraiter ce pauvre Shuichi. Mais s'il n'aimait pas ça, il n'avait qu'à partir, songea le blond avec un certain agacement, prouvant par là, que ce n'était en rien de sa faute.

L'adolescent ressortit du magasin avec un sac en plastique qu'il lui tendit. Yuki le lui prit en échange de 100 yens, puis repartit vers l'endroit où Shuichi l'attendait sûrement.

* * *

**And I just wish that I didn't feel  
Like there was something I missed  
And I take back all the things I said  
To make you feel like that  
And I just wish that I didn't feel  
Like there was something I missed  
And I take back all the things I said to you**

_Et j'espère juste ne pas me sentir  
C'est comme si quelque chose me manquait  
Et je retire tout ce que j'ai dit  
Qui a pu te faire mal  
Et j'espère juste ne pas me sentir  
Comme si j'étais passé à quelque chose  
Et je reprends toutes les choses que je t'ai dites_

* * *

Bon en fait, il l'avouait – qu'à soi-même bien sûr, Shuichi n'était pas obligé d'être au courant – que sa bouille lui manquait et que dehors, il s'ennuyait un peu. 

La maison se profila bientôt et Yuki rentra. Il posa son sac dans un coin, puis alla se déchausser et enlever son manteau. Il eut à peine fait trois pas qu'une tornade se jeta sur lui :

— Yukiiiiiii !

Ils tombèrent à la renverse. Yuki soupira en se passant une main devant les yeux. Shuichi se redressa, toujours tout sourire :

— Tadaïmaaa !

Vraiment... s'il n'avait pas acheté ce cadeau, il serait passé à côté de quelque chose...

— Okaeri, répondit le blond en passant une main apaisante dans les cheveux du jeune garçon.

— T'étais sorti où ?

— Dehors. Je voulais juste voir la neige. Ah, tiens au fait, j'ai acheté quelque chose en passant.

* * *

**And I give it all away  
Just to have somewhere to go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone to come home to**

_Et je fais cadeau de tout cela  
Juste pour avoir quelque part où aller  
Donner tout  
Pour avoir quelqu'un pour aller à la maison_

* * *

Finalement, même si la neige, c'était bien, tout ce manteau blanc. Ce paysage était inspirant, mais le sourire de Shuichi était plus inspirant encore. 

Yuki s'alluma une cigarette tandis que le jeune garçon voulait en savoir plus sur ce qu'il avait acheté. Pour toute réponse, le blond lui donna le sac en plastique. Lorsque Shuichi découvrit un papier cadeau, il commença à pleurer de bonheur et à se serrer plus contre lui. Même s'ils étaient par terre, c'était agréable. Shuichi ouvrit son cadeau.

* * *

**This is my December  
This is my time of the year  
This is my December  
This is all so clear**

_Voici mon mois de décembre  
C'est mon moment de l'année  
C'est mon décembre  
Tout est si clair_

* * *

Une fois le papier rouge et vert enlevé, Shuichi eut des yeux brillants en voyant la petite boule en verre qui, en étant retournée, offrait un paysage neigeux et sur le sol en miniature, il y avait été écrit en kanji « Je t'aime ». Il sourit à Yuki et passant ses bras autour de son cou, l'embrassa tendrement. 

— Merci, Yuki.

— Joyeux Noël, Shuichi.

Shuichi était chaud, il le réchauffait rien qu'en se serrant contre lui. Cette sensation était agréable. Pas comme le froid de la neige, de l'hiver, mais ça avait son charme. Il lui faisait plutôt penser au printemps.

* * *

**And I give it all away  
Just to have somewhere to go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone to come home to**

_Et je donne tout  
Juste pour avoir quelque part où aller  
Faire cadeau de tout cela  
Juste pour que quelqu'un m'attende à la maison._

* * *

Shuichi se releva et alla chercher un paquet qu'il tendit au blond. Yuki l'ouvrit pour découvrir des lunettes de soleil adaptées à la vue. Il passa la main dans les cheveux de Shuichi avec un petit sourire. 

— Joyeux noël à toi aussi, Yuki. Même si c'est un petit peu en retard, quand même...

— Ce n'est pas grave. Merci pour ton cadeau.

Il avait échangé l'hiver pour le printemps, parce qu'il aimait l'accueil de Shuichi, son sourire, ses paroles, sa présence. Il était son printemps en plein décembre.

_FIN_

* * *

**Mydaya** : Voilà, c'est fini J'espère que ça t'a plu et que ce soit assez choupi pour toi, Steph ! Bon, Noël, c'est passé, mais on s'en fiche, lol. 


End file.
